


The Lost Boys

by SearchingForUnknown



Series: Chemical Fairytales [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, M/M, Past hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingForUnknown/pseuds/SearchingForUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairytale is over. Frank's father left and Gerard's was never there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frankie Gets In A Club Underage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank really wants to see this band playing at the club across town but the bouncer won't let him in. Then a guy name Mikey and his brother Gerard get him in only to ditch him in the club.

"Mom I'm going to see that band!" Frank said, trying to resist the temptation to stick out his bottom lip and pout. But he wasn't nine, he was 17 and plenty old enough to go to a concert by himself. It was across the other side of town and this was Jersey but still. His mom didn't need to try out for Overprotective Mother of the Year all of a sudden. 

"Frank dear I just don't think it such a good idea for you to go all alone. Can't you take a friend?“ his mom asked. Her eyes were crinkled and she looked worried but Frank couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He hadn't had friends since middle school had ended.

"Mom I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't tell me to go to this play or stay home from that one," he said, not meaning to add the whole play thing in there.

"I guess you're right.You're aren't as young as you used to be and I need to realize that," his mom said smiling. But despite the smile, Frank saw how the sad look never really left her eyes. Then again it hadn't since the night they went to see Peter Pan.

Frank would never forget that play. The brown haired boy had held him spell bound the entire night. And no matter how cheesy it sounded Frank would never forget the voice of the boy in the green tights. But even if it wasn't for the curly haired Peter Pan, Frank would never forget that night.

How could he when it was the night his father left them? Packed up and taken all the money he could get and left with his new girlfriend for Europe. Frank could never forget the way his mom had crumpled after reading the note his dad left. But he could try.

And Frank tried damm hard. He tried beer, weed, and almost anything to make himself forget no matter how short the sweet moments with no memories were. Music was another thing he tried and it worked. When he was blasting angry music in his room he couldn't hear the voices in his head telling him he was the reason his dad left. When he drowned everything out with The Misfits blasting through his ear buds he didn't have to hear his mother crying late at night. And that was why he needed to go see this band.

So Frank did.He walked out the front door, his mom calling warnings behind him. The air outside felt good and so did Frank. His walk was bouncy and he didn't care how it looked. It had to be amusing to anyone looking out their window only to see a two foot punk with a bad haircut skipping through the neighborhood.

As he bounced along he thought about the band. The band he was going to see was supposed to be "going places". To be the band going places was something Frank wanted more than anything. He wanted to be touring with a band. Playing guitar and making a difference. He didn't want to be one of those shitty bands who spent all their money on booze. He wanted to be in a band that helped kids with so much shit in their lifes. Frank dreamed about being in a band all the way to the club where the band was going to play. People were steadily streaming into the club. Frank crossed the street, impatient to get into the club. He passed a slow moving couple and got to the club entrance only to be pulled away from the door by a strong hand. 

*****

"Come on Gerard. You have to come. This band is going to be great," Mikey said slightly tugging on his older brothers arm in am attempt to drag him out the door.

"But I don't want to. I just wanna go back to my room," Gerard said with a slight yawn. He was in a lazy mood and honestly why his brother wanted to go see some band when there was leftover Chinese food and a nice collection of horror movies Gerard had no idea.

"You love music. And I really want to go!" whined Mikey. Gerard had already decided to go when Mikey had resulted to using an exclamation point but he couldn't figure out why this meant so much to his brother.

"Bands play around here all the time. What's up that this one means so much?" Gerard asked.

"Because, Gerard this band's going place. They're gonna get signed to a label soon. And that's my dream yknow? To be the band that's going places," Mikey said, the want coming out in the raw sound of his voice.

"Yeah Mikes I know. You're gonna do it someday too," Gerard said quietly. He shrugged his black hoodie on and followed Mikey out the front door.

The air was cool which made the walk to the club easier. Mikey never minded walking since he had long legs but Gerard's main exercise in a day was walking up the stairs from his bedroom in the basement to get more coffee. The result was a slight ball of pudge that Geezer claimed gave him an artistic personality. Even Gerard wasn't quite sure what the hell that meant but he liked the sound of it.

By the time they reached the club, Gerard being an unfit motherfucker was slightly winded. Mikey was fine of course but he patiently waited for Gerard to catch his breath. While he was getting control of his breathing Gerard noticed a small boy that looked maybe 16 trying to get the bouncer to let him in.

Gerard smiled wryly at the memory of being that 16 year old shit trying to get into clubs. Mikey who was enjoying being freshly 18 and being accepted as 21 obviously remembered too because he made his way over to the small punk boy. He said said something to the small boy and the started talking to the bouncer. Gerard grinned as the boy nervously came over to stand by Gerard. Obviously Mikey hadn't told the poor kid Gerard wasn't actually a vampire;he just looked like one.

"I'm Frank. He told me I should come stand by you," Frank pointing to Mikey who was now cracking up with the bouncer who he was probably best friends by now

"Yeah. That's Mikey. I'm Gerard his brother," Gerard told Frank.They lapsed into sileonce.neither quite sure what to say. Gerard didn't have much social interaction besides his brother,Pete and whoever happened to be at Pete's house. 

Mikey breezed over after a few more seconds of awkward silence. Frank looked nervously at Mikey unsure of what the stone expression on Mikey's face meant. Gerard who had lived with Mikey for 18 years however had to try and keep from laughing because he could see the slight smile in Mikey's lips.

"So am I in?" Frank asked with a slight waver in his voice. At that Gerard couldn't help but snort. He could only keep so much laughter pinned up after all.

"Yup ," Mikey said simply and turned around to walk into the club. A still snorting Gerard and a slightly dazed Frank followed.

Once they were in the club Mikey turned to talk to Frank who was trying to soak up the chaotic amosphere.

"They won't give you any trouble now that your in but if want a drink someone else will have to get for you. You'll still need a I.D. Have fun kid," Mikey said and melted into the crowd of people.

Gerard stared after him wondering what his was thinking, leaving some underage kid in club. Then he shrugged his shoulders. It was Mikey's problem if something happened.

"Good luck Frank," Gerard said and headed for the bar to get a drink.


	2. I'm Drunk I Suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is drunk and high and everything in between and gerard is the white knight that comes to save him.

Frank stared at Gerard's back as he walked away. Good luck? Those were his parting words? Frank shook his head puzzled by Mikey and Gerard. They had gotten him in underage only to leave him? Weird.

At first he was nervous in the loud noisy club but someone had bought drinks for everyone near the bar and the alcohol had made Frank feel free. The strong alcohol paired with the music had put Frank on top of the world. He couldn't stop bouncing around. He melted into the crowd of sticky people pressing against each other. It was a combination of dancing and moshing and Frank was loving every second. The dancing died down while the band took a quick break and that was when someone handed Frank another drink.

It was a bright green and Frank was thristy from the dancing. So he threw all sense out the window and glupped a drink from a random stranger in a matter of seconds. In the next few moments two things happened. The band came back on the stage and Frank came to life. His body was basically vibrating. The night became a blur of dancing and laughing. 

Frank left the club giggling to himself. He wasn't quite sure what was so funny but he just couldn't stop laughing. He tossed his head in the cool night air and gave another laugh. Frank never wanted to lose this feeling. It was like he was flying. It was great.

Until it wasn't so great and Frank's dinner splattered over the bushes that edged the sidewalk. Frank's head begin to spin and he felt anything but steady. The sidewalk looked like the best place for him, so he sprawled out on the cool cement. Frank's head was swirling with thoughts when everything went black.

******

"Fuck, he looks really messed up," a voice said. Frank looked up at two faces peering down at him. They looked strangely familiar but trying to remember were he knew them from made Frank want to puke again.

"No.I'm sure laying on a sidewalk with your vomit covering the bushes beside you is a sign that your fine," said another voice with sarcasm so dry it could be a desert.

Frank looked up at the two people standing over. His eyes were blurry but Frank could see that one had black hair that was greasy. The other had straight brown hair and a rather annoyed look. Frank felt like he knew them and searched his mind for their names despite the pounding in his head. 

"Gerard?" Frank questioned. The name was so familiar and seemed to fit the black haired man leaning over him. 

"Yeah.I'm Gerard," said Gerard nodding his head. He looked rather pleased that Frank had remembered his name. 

"Sure remember the guy you stood with for 2 minutes and not the guy who got you in the club,"drawled the other guy. Frank blinked at him searching for a name. 

"Mikey. You're Mikey right?" Frank asked. 

"Yup. He's my little brother. Are you okay to stand?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank anxiously. 

"Fucking ready," Frank said with spirit that made Gerard laugh as he helped him to his feet. Frank swayed slightly still shakey. 

"Well he's doing better than you do when you're this messed up. You usually can't talk or stand," Mikey told Gerard with a smirk. 

"You're the one who let him in the club and don't you dare forget Mikeyway," Gerard said loudly, glaring at Mikey. The sidewalk looked cozy so Frank layed down as the brothers continued to fight. 

"Oh and where were you White Knight? Drinking at the bar I suppose. Why didn't you stay and babysit him?" shot back Mikey. 

"At least I'm helping him now. Why can't you take your head out your ass and help too? " Gerard retorted. He hated fighting with his brother but he felt so protective of Frank for some reason. 

"Fine.Be there for him. You never were for me," Mikey mumbled and stalked off. Gerard stared after him hoping he was heading home and not god knows where. 

"So where do you live? I gotta take you somewhere," Gerard said turning his attention back to Frank. Frank was currently mumbling about the pretty bushes and floating sky. 

"Never mind. Your mom doesn't want to see you like this. You're coming home with me," Gerard said and lifted Frank up. 

Frank gave a speak of surprise then decided to make the best of it and snuggled into Gerard's arms. Gerard chuckled at the thought of what they must look like to anyone looking out their windows. A wheezing guy carrying a punk midget bridal style down the street. 

Frank rubbed Greatest arms and mumbled nonesense as they continued down the street. Despite Frank's small size Gerard was glad to see his house. He sat Frank down on the front porch and unlocked the door. Frank, who would have stayed sitting there, was swooped up by Gerard and carried in. 

"So yon White Knight returns with the Princess safe in his arms," commented Mikey dryly from his position on the couch. 

"Princess? I'm a fucking queen," Frank said airly with a wave of his small pale hand. Gerard grinned at the boy in his arms. 

Mikey failed to see the humor and left the living room for the sanctuary of his bedroom. The sounds of his bass guitar came moments later. Gerard hoped that the playing would calm him down. Something was up with Mikey. He was getting moody again and it worried Gerard. At the moment though he had a queen to cater too. 

He gently dropped Frank on the couch. Frank gave a small noise of displeasure at leaving Gerard's arms but was soon snuggled into the well worn couch. Gerard covered Frank with a blanket and silently padded out of the living room. 

On the way to his bedroom in the basement Gerard stoppded by Mike's room. The door was open a crack and Gerard peered in. Mikey was sprawled out on the be, his bass laying on the floor. Gerard slipped in the room, covered Mikey with a blanket and slipped back out. 

"Goodnight, my little lost boys," he said whimsically and headed to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking I'll do updates Thursdays and Mondays, maybe. I'm still working it all out but let me.know what you think in the comments.xoxojoelle


	3. Coffee Is A Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wakes up on the couch and gerard gives mikey the best peace offering.coffee.

A loud bang rang in Frank's ears, waking him up instantly. The bang seemed to have set off a throbbing in Frank's head and he rubbed his head gingerly. Forcing his sleep addled eyes to open he came to the realization he wasn't at his house. With a scarily high shriek he fell off the strange couch that smelled like a thrift store.

"Ah, you're up. I put a pot of coffee on. It should help with the hangover. I meant to have it ready when you woke up but I think I banged too many doors," said a voice from behind Frank. Frank blinked when he saw the messy blacked haired guy. Then all at once flashes of the night before came back.

Gerard and Mikey. The awesome band. The green drink. A sidewalk. Being laid on a couch. Each memory lasted only seconds, some making Frank confused and a bit worried about what had all happened. 

"Did you carry me? Oh god," Frank said and moaned into a nearby pillow.

"Shh.Don't worry. Go back to sleep and we'll talk about last night when the coffee is ready," Gerard said soothingly. Frank climbed up onto the couch. As much as he was worried about everything that had happened, the couch seemed to be calling to him. He gave a small yawn, curled up and went back to sleep.

Gerard smiled down at the small boy on the couch and went back to the kitchen. His cooking skills included putting something in the oven, calling takeout and making pancakes. Pancakes seemed the most logical breakfast choice so he began a search for the pancake mix.

"Sleeping beauty is out like a log eh? So sweet," commented Mikey as he made his way into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and withdrew a carton of milk. 

"Hey, I made you coffee y'know. It should be ready about now," Gerard said, stopping his brother from pouring a glass of milk 

Mikey turned to look at Gerard, a suspicious look on his face. 

"You made me coffee?" he asked dubiously. Gerard usually threw the empty pot at Mikey and told him to make his own. 

"Well," Gerard began, a guilty look on his face. Technically he had made the coffee for him and Frank but he wanted to make everything alright with Mikey. Coffee seemed like a good peace offering. 

"You made this for yourself didn't you?" Mikey said, his eyes narrowing. Gerard squirmed. Really Mikey didn't need to know his was going to give Frank some. 

"You made this for Frank?" Mikey said. By this time his eyes were slits and his long arms were folded defensively. 

"Yeah but come on Mikes, at least I offered you some. That counts for something right?" Gerard asked in a nervous sounding voice. Mikey slightly relaxed his posture and looked at the pot of coffee on the counter. After a mumbled whatever he went over and poured himself a cup.

"So do you have plans for today? I heard you playing your bass last night. Why don't you get Ray to come over and play? Gerard asked, watching Mikey swallow the scalding hot coffee without flinching.

"Maybe,"said Mikey shrugging his shoulders,"There's a party at Pete's tonight by the way."

"There's always a party at Pete's. Does the kid have parents?"asked Gerard with a laugh.

"Same as us. Single parent. Only his mom was the one who left. His dad stopped wasting money on babysitters the second Pete was legal to stay home by himself," Mikey answered seriously.

"I never knew that. When did he tell you. I mean I guess I didn't know you guys talked other than when you were high or buzzed," said Gerard.

 

"Yeah well, unlike you I don't go to parties for the sole purpose of drugs or taking home guys," retorted Mikey. His voice was suddenly cold again.

Gerard wondered about the sudden change in Mikey's voice. He wasn't sure what had come over him when he saw Frank standing awkwardly in the kitchen's doorway.

"Mikey, that's not the reason I go to parties," Gerard quietly replied.

"Well, why then?" asked Mikey, his face hard.

"Sometimes I go for you yknow," answered Gerard.

"Could have fooled me," Mikey said softly. He got up and left the kitchen. The coffee was abandoned on the table and that's when Gerard knew something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person for not updating in forever.please forgive me? and mikeys not going to stay mad through the whole fic I promise.theres totally a reason I promise.  
> xoxojoelle


End file.
